Unspoken
by Kushie
Summary: What happened to Colby When he was held by Homeland Security. Five weeks elapsed between the Janus List and Trust Metric. No word was ever spoken of his time in prison. My thoughts on what might have happened. Colby's POV. Warning Graphic Description of brutality and torture. Don't like Don't read I don't own Numb3rs or Colby Granger. On Hiatus while I do research
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken Torture

By Kushie:

I don't own numb3rs. I don't own Colby Granger.

I just had this in my mind.

My thoughts on what might have happened to Colby during the five weeks Between the Janus List and Trust Metric.

Short but painful.

Warning Graphic Description of Torture. Not for the faint hearted

Also note the single line formatting is deliberate and for effect.

Chapter One

It's cold the cell is bare. He cowers in the corner Clad only in a thin pair of boxer shorts.

His head starts to nod. His eye lids droop. Then

"Aaargh!" Again the freezing rush of ice cold water. Every time he falls asleep they turn a hose on him.

His body aches from the numerous beatings.

How many time now has he been taken to the isolated cell.?

Hoe many times has he suffered the pummelling thus of fists?

His licks his upper lip. Tentatively feeling the newly healed scab, with his tongue

He glances up and his stomach cramps, fearfully.

The small, barred. window far above, shows the light outside is fading.

They will come again.

When ever night falls. He knows they will come.

He dreads the violent internal searches more than the hose and beatings.

He shivers. He's hungry too. He can't remember, the last time, he was fed.

A small tear forms and trickles down his face.

Kirkland should have warned him. He would have known What they would do to

a suspected traitor.

He hears the footsteps approaching and cringes back against the wall.

As the door opens.

"No! No! Please no!"


	2. Chapter 2

Unspoken Torture

By Kushie:

I don't own numb3rs. I don't own Colby Granger.

I just had this in my mind.

My thoughts on what might have happened to Colby during the five weeks Between the Janus List and Trust Metric.

Short but painful.

Warning Graphic Description of Torture. Not for the faint hearted

Again you are cautioned the style and formatting is deliberate.

Chapter Two

Colby jerked awake from the nightmare. He shivered and put on his bed side lamp.

The

light went some way to dispelling the terror of his memory. But it was several minutes before

his heart stopped thundering in his chest.

It had been almost a year since the Chinese affair. But the horrific nightmares still surfaced periodically.

Colby knew why this time

A new Agent had appeared in his office.

He was a temporary liaison from Homeland Security.

Strangely Agent Barnes didn't seem to have recognized him.

But Colby wouldn't ever forget the face of the sadist that had violated him.

And now!

Revenge burned in his breast.


	3. Chapter 3

Unspoken

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Beware This is a torture Fic Colby displays traits. That are extreme and

out of character. But as we all know. Everyone has a dark side

I know this is labelled as a Colby POV. But! The first few paragraphs of

this chapter have switched to David. As his perspective is crucial, to

the plot, in later chapters.

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones.

For start:

Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter three

Colby dragged himself to work the next morning. David glanced round then frowned

Often, when on late night stake out with his partner. They took turns to sleep. Twice David

had witnessed Colby having nightmares. Now as he observed Colby's shadowed eyes, pale

face and shaky demeanour, David knew! His partner had, had a rough night.

He inwardly sighed Would the poor guy ever truly recover from the trauma, he'd experienced?

David knew Colby had attended the obligatory, five, counselling sessions. But that was all the

help he'd been given. After the statutory number, the poor guy, had then be expected,

to cope by himself. David also knew that when he'd first been rescued. Colby had more injuries

than could be explained by a day in the hands of Lancer. For a start he'd lost half his body weight,

had pneumonia and some how? One of his major internal organs had been damaged.

So badly damaged!

That Colby now needed regular injections of an important enzyme. To maintain

his health. David quietly appraised his partner. Okay he'd pretty much regained the

weight. But even after a year. The signs of abuse were still there. For a start.

Colby never talked about his time in prison and refused point-blank to discuss his dreams.

David couldn't help wondering. What horrors had Colby, endured, while in prison?

It was a well known fact. That any law enforcement officer unfortunate enough to end up inside,

suffered. Could ill-treatment be the cause of the recurrent nightmares?

At that moment the new guy arrived. David saw Colby blanche even whiter.

Baines breezed into their cubicle

"Morning Chaps!" David returned the greeting.

"I need a coffee," Colby muttered. Hastily vacating the area and striding off, in the direction

of the Rec Room.

"Shy sort!" Baines remarked. David's frown deepened. Generally Colby was warm and friendly.

But he seemed to have taken an instant dislike to the Agent from Homeland.

David was puzzled by this. Baines was a likeable fellow. Outgoing and eager to get along

with everyone. Only Colby remained distant, almost watchful. Why? Baines gave no

indication that he'd ever met Colby before and, as far as David knew. Colby likewise

had, never worked with anyone from the other Agency. In the end Sinclair decided,

It had to be a basic distrust of any person associated with Homeland. As they'd

been responsible for his confinement.

Oh! How little he knew!

Colby stood sipping his coffee and staring across the VCU. Watching! Liz and Nikki

were flirting. Playing up to the new guy. His eyes narrowed. He saw Baines walk over

and engage Charlie in conversation. Colby didn't miss the way Charlie blushed and smiled.

Clearly Baines was praising him for his Math's skills. Granger shook his head sadly

" I was like that once. Only seeing the good in people," he thought. "But I know better now.

This whole world is a cess pit of corruption and that git. He is the very Epitome of Evil!

Colby inhaled and forced his anger and hatred down. He couldn't let it be seen. Not for a

second! Not if he wanted revenge.

"And I want revenge. I want that slime ball to beg! Grovel at my feet and beg for his

miserable life. I want him to suffer, as I suffered. As countless others have suffered at

his sadistic hands." Don came into the room

"Morning Col!"

"Hi boss!" Granger forced himself to smile and act normal. Once more, suppressing the

rage. That coursed, like fire, through his veins.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Unspoken

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Slight Dexter X/O. Don't own that either.

Beware This is a torture Fic Colby displays traits that are extreme and

out of character. But as we all know. Everyone has a dark side

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones.

For start:

Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter four

That evening Colby sat watching tv. He had managed to avoid Baines, for the whole

of the afternoon. Now he was away from the pervert, he was starting to feel calmer.

He'd spent most of the day taut with fear and loathing. His stomach tightening every time

Baines approached. Colby inhaled hard

The guy was a hypocrite. Always smiling and pretending he was a normal bloke.

"Everyone else may be fooled but I'm not." Colby tried to put the man from his thoughts

"It's bad enough he can still torture me at work. I'll be damned If I'm going to let him

bother me at home." He turned his attention to the television. A familiar program

was starting. Colby had watched it a few times before. But not often. It mostly

turned his stomach. Being about a serial killer. But this time his focus sharpened

The serial killer was, in fact, the main character. A sort of anti-hero. For although

he was technically bad. The portrayal of him was sympathetic to his views.

The killer was actually a policeman. A forensics expert and so was easily able to

conceal his nature and crimes. Colby stroked his chin.

Dexter only killed other serial Killers. Ones who had escaped justice Either by guile

or loop holes in the law.

Colby had never really paid much interest to Forensics behind his job. But now

watching the art of the fictional character. He half wondered,

If! Maybe! Perhaps!

Serial Killers cropped up all the time. For the most part; They picked their

victims at random. He again stroked his chin

With the right sort of inside knowledge. It would be relatively easy To piggy

back such a miscreant and copy his Method of Dispatch. Of course,

he didn't want to be some sort of Avenging Angel or Death Dealing Vigilante.

He only had his eye on one person.

The next day. Colby sought out Don.

"Boss!" Don looked around from his computer monitor.

"Hey Colb!" He smiled, then put his head on one side quizzically. "Something on your

mind?"

"I was just kind of wondering," he acted hesitant.

"Wondering about what?"

"I would like to upgrade my skills a bit."

"Extra training never hurts," Don replied. "What were you thinking of? Learning

another language maybe? After all! You already speak Spanish and French." He grinned

What about German?" Colby grimaced.

"Actually I was thinking along the lines of maybe taking a Forensics' Course," Don raised

a surprised eyebrow. Colby pushed on. "We don't have any in house CSIs.

We always have to wait for the LAPD ones to arrive." Don gave a slow nod

Colby had made a good point. A lot of their time was wasted, waiting for the

other Agency's people to turn up and collect evidence. They even put their own cases

before the FBI ones. Delaying the VCU and in several instances. Compromising cases,

because their tardiness had led. To evidence be so degraded, it was useless.

Don stood up

"I'll have a word with the Director. As you say we could do with our own Forensic

man on the team," he patted him on the shoulder.

Colby returned to his own cubicle. Baines was sitting on his desk drinking coffee

and laughing with Sinclair. Colby fought the urge to puke. At the sight of him and knowing.

He'd need to appear forever innocent. He had to befriend the creep. To divert

attention away from himself. Along with any suspicion of a motive. To this end

He went and got all three of them a coffee. He carried the cups back to his cubicle

on a cardboard tray. Baines blinked in surprise as Granger entered and passed him

a Styrofoam cup

"White two sugars?"

"Eh! Yeah! Thanks!" David beamed at his partner. Glad that at last Colby was

starting to accept the Homeland guy.

Two hours later Don sought out Colby.

"I've spoken to the Director and Human Resources," he said. Around people looked up

at the mention of the Personnel Department. Don continued talking "Your request has

been approved. The Director agrees with you. We need out own

Crime Scene Investigator. We're virtually the only unit, that doesn't have one."

"We're getting a CSI?" Liz leaned over from a neighbouring cubicle. "About bloody time

I'm sick of all my hard work being wasted. By those lazy drips over at the LAPD.

Don gave her and acknowledging nod, then turned back to Colby.

" Starting next Monday. You are being reassigned back to Quantico for Full Forensics'

Training." The room went momentarily silent then David stood up. He wasn't best

pleased at losing his partner. Even for a short while. But like Liz knew. If Colby

qualified as a CSI. It would greatly improved the VCU's case clearance record.

David patted Colby on the back, then joking, asked

"But who am I going to get? To bore, with my stories, on late night stake out now?"

Colby forced himself to grin and point to Baines.

"And! He won't have heard them twenty times before." David laughed.

A day later his old Army kit bag packed. Colby boarded a plane, heading East to Virginia


	5. Chapter 5

Unspoken

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Slight Dexter X/O. Don't own that either.

Beware This is a torture Fic Colby displays traits that are extreme and

out of character. But as we all know. Everyone has a dark side

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Five

Colby actually enjoyed his three month stint at the Quantico Forensics' School

He studied really hard. Reading and rereading his course notes. In fact he paid such

attention to his tutors and worked so hard. That he graduated top of his class.

Don perused the glowing report of Colby's time at Quantico. He showed it

to his brother. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like we have been over looking, a quietly budding, Genius in our midst."

"Indeed!" A minute later David Sinclair entered Don's office. The supervisor

passed the report across to him. David skimmed his eyes over it, then grinned

"Top of his class. That's my boy!" Don saw the light of pride in David's eyes

"I presume we're going to lay on a welcome home party for him?" David

continued. Don chuckled.

"Yeah! Why not!"

"Oh God! How embarrassing?" Colby thought as he strode out of the lift. On his first day

back in LA. The investigation's floor was festooned with balloons. A giant banner dangled

from the ceiling. The legend painted on it said

"Welcome Home Colby. Congratulations!" He scuffed a foot against the carpet.

"Eh! Thanks guys It's good to be back." A glass of champagne was thrust into his hand.

Then David patted him on the back.

"Top of your Class! I am so proud of you!" Colby blushed an even brighter crimson.

Charlie approached and held out a hand for Colby to shake.

"You're a sly rascal. Hiding your talents from us all this time."

"What do I say?" Colby mentally asked himself. As Meg and Larry yelled out

"Speech!"

"Um! I'm not sure what to say here. This is so unexpected." He shyly lowered his head

"But Thanks again. Now I have to prove I'm worth all this fuss and get to work."

He looked to Don "Right boss!"

"Indeed!" Don concurred. Then added. "While you've been gone. A couple of empty

storage rooms have been converted into a lab for you." Colby smiled

"Glad about that But I'm probably going to want to move stuff around a bit."

"Of course and you've got an open requisition's form. For any extra equipment You think

you'll need."

"Get us a decent Plasma and Games Console for the Rec. Room." Karl Mackenzie suggested.

Don tutted and shook his head.

"Forensics' equipment." He amended. Colby laughed. Then, as Supervisor, Don put an end

to the party and shooed everyone away to their cubicles. Colby noted his old seat, in with

David, was occupied. He shivered.

"Is that git Still here?" Half of Colby had hoped that Barnes would have, in the intervening months

of his absence. Returned to Homeland Security. Now seeing him again. The fear, disgust and loathing

Once more rose to the fore of his mind. But Colby cleverly masked his true feelings and greeted

the Liaison warmly. He spent a few minutes chatting with the pair. Then! He followed Don

off the Investigation's Floor and up a little used corridor To his new official base.

The Laboratory stretched through three rooms and contained pretty much everything

He was going to need.

"I'm going to leave you now to settle in." Don said. But as he did so he pointed. To a box

standing on a large central table In room one. "That's your first case As soon as you can.

We need you to start processing the evidence."

Colby had pretty much expected to be thrown straight into mix." He took off his jacket.

Hung it on a hook and then lifted down his first new lab coat. Noting he had a name tag with

his new title on it. Chief of Forensics. He preened a little.

"Chief of Forensics!" He repeated to himself. Then laughed "Chief of one. Me!"

The door opened and David entered. He looked around then helped himself to a cup of Coffee

from Colby's new expresso machine.

"I hope you're not going to forget your old mate Now you've got these nice new digs."

Colby smiled as David relaxed back into the old familiar banter. Sinclair leaned against a work

bench for a few minutes chatting with Colby. Catching up and hearing about his experiences at

Quantico. But! Finally he wandered back to the VCU and left the new CSI to get to work.

Colby opened the evidence box and lifted out a thin file. He spent several minutes reading

through Learning the case background and studying crime scene photos. The case was a

particularly gruesome one. Apparently there had been a number of murders. All the victims

were prostitutes. Not the high class hookers that generally served the Celebrities of Beverly

Hills and central Hollywood. No! These were much less glamorous. The women were all

in their late thirties to mid-forties and plied their trade. In the more seedier parts of LA.

Strangely there seemed no evidence of actual sexual assault. It appeared as if their

attacker, got his thrills from mutilation.

"Great! Colby thought. My first case and I get Jack the Bloody Ripper."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Unspoken

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Slight Dexter X/O. Don't own that either.

Beware This is a torture Fic Colby displays traits that are extreme and

out of character. But as we all know. Everyone has a dark side

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please note The choice of Jack the Ripper's identity is my own

Based on research into the history of the case. It must not be

taken as me Trying to say I've solved the case.

To much time has passed, for that to ever be possible.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Six

Colby was familiar with the original Ripper Case. A mysterious tale, that dated back to

Victorian London and the late 1880s. It had been part of his training at Quantico

As the Whitechapel murders had been the first time. A serial killer had been so well

documented and investigated. Colby knew that most people thought, that

the self-styled Jack the Ripper, or Leather Apron as he was originally called, had only

killed five women. But in later years his body count had risen to twelve and his

first victim was killed in late 1886. Not 1888 as was usually reported. The class had

discussed the emerging and primitive forensics of the era Even weighing up the possibility

of each suspect, being the killer. Finally coming to a decision on the culprit. By process of

a class vote. Most of whom had favoured Montague John Druit as the assailant.

Colby had quietly suspected another Jacob Levy. A Butcher by trade.

But had just gone along with

the class decision.

Although they did discuss Charlie's, now famous, Hot Zone Algorithm and tried to use it

to suggest a home base for the ripper. Strangely it pinpointed Philpot Street.

In Victorian times it had been called Middlesex Street. But the curious thing was it was

spot on for Colby's choice. Jacob Levy! But the class had still favoured Druit.

Colby bought his thoughts, back to the present and began sorting through the box.

To pick out the bags of Physical Evidence., collected from the first crime scene.

Once he had these laid out on his examination table. He moved onto the second murder

and scene two. He repeated the procedure for scenes three, four and five.

He then noticed a curious anomaly:-

All the names of the victims matched the names of the original Victorian victims.

Okay! In crimes two and four the names were spelt differently But the pronunciation

was the same. Colby swallowed. Was he looking at a copy cat killer. Even the

murder sites mirrored the originals.

But then!

Before he could press his intercom to call Don, to report his deduction.

The door to his lab opened. Colby glanced up. His blood froze!

His visitor was the last person, he'd ever want to be alone with. Barnes smiled at him.

It was a cold calculating smile.

"Hello! Granger or should I call you Perky Ass?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Unspoken

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Slight Dexter X/O. Don't own that either.

Beware This is a torture Fic Colby displays traits that are extreme and

out of character. But as we all know. Everyone has a dark side

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

Chapter Seven

Barnes advanced on Colby. His breath quickened and he backed away. His heart began

to thud painfully in his chest. His throat tightened and his eyes turned glassy with fear.

"What's the matter Perky Ass? Surely the big brave Colby Granger isn't scared?"

He stepped closer "Come 'ere bitch!" Colby visibly cowered, as Barnes now used the term,

he'd so often uttered in the dark cell. Colby felt a work bench behind him. He couldn't back

any further away. He tried to slide sideways along it.

"You touch me and I'll scream!"

"No one will hear you. Way back here," Barnes countered. He advanced on Colby.

Size wise there wasn't much between the two men. But Colby was cringing.

Hunching his shoulders down. In a submissive, frightened manner. Making him appear smaller.

Barnes gave a leering smile. He'd seen what Colby hadn't. Granger was new to the lab.

He hadn't realised he was being steered into a smaller area. One that could be locked. His lab

had a private rest room. Barnes was slowly, inexorably, forcing him into it.

"Pretty little Perky Ass!" He taunted, "Pretty Little Perky Ass! You're all mine!"

But then Colby's indomitable spirit, began to rise. A voice in his mind broke through the fear.

He was Colby Granger. He'd faced death at the hands of Lancer. This mealy mouthed rapist

was nothing. His fear faded, to be replaced with flaming anger. His head slowly rose.

Barnes had barely a second to register the change Instead of an easily terrified victim.

That wouldn't put up a defence. He saw the fighter. He saw the soldier. Realisation dawned!

It was a second too late. Colby rose to his full height, stepped forward and raising a fist

He blasted Barnes in the face.

"Get away from me You disgusting pervert." The blow was so sudden and delivered with

such forceful hate. It lifted Barnes clean off his feet and threw him back into the evidence table.

The man gave a wail of pain, then tried to intimidate Granger again.

"You slimy, traitorous, c*nt. I'll have you fired for that."

"You even try it and I'll name you as my abuser in prison. The doctor's examined me pretty

thoroughly after that Lancer Affair. They knew straight off I'd been raped. Back then

I was too traumatised to speak out. But that was a year ago. I'm past being scared of

the likes of you." Barnes turned ashen. He knew without a shadow of a doubt. Granger

would be believed over him. For a start:-

One of the reasons he'd been assigned as Liaison to the FBI was because a fellow co-worker,

at Homeland, had accused him of sexually molesting him. Desperate to avoid a scandal

The junior agent had been transferred to another division and given a hefty pay rise.

Ro buy his silence. Barnes had been shipped out. But he knew the FBI wouldn't cover up

his iniquities. Especially not if Granger was the one screaming.

"Get out of my lab creep!" Colby snarled "And don't you ever set foot in here again!" Barnes

backed away. He felt the door nehind him and wrenched it open. But he couldn't return to

the VCU. His nose was bleeding. Questions would be asked. Questions he couldn't afford.

He hid in the public toilets for an hour. Then told Don he felt ill and was going home sick.

A day later he formerly resigned. Both as Liaison to the FBI and from Homeland Security.

He hoped his reputation as an agent would see him comfortably into Private Security work

Colby was half glad. But the other half of him cried as he'd not now get his final revenge.

He didn't even guess That he would one day get the justice he longed for But for now he

was free of the hideous creep. He turned his attention back to the case and concentrated

on his own personal 'Ripper' case.

Author's Note.

Don't be disappointed folks. You haven't heard the last of Barnes.


End file.
